Two Halves of One Whole
by AngelWing1138
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru were always just two halves of a whole person. THeir worlds was small, and they never thought it'd grow bigger. But it did. [One shot]


A/N: Because no matter how much I try to deny it, I am a tend follower. And I am IN LOVE with this series! And these characters. The Hitachiin Twins are my absolute FAVOURITE characters. Anyhow, I call this sort of a bittersweet, general thing. It woulda been romance, really, because I think the twincest is awesome. But nope! I made it like this instead. _(smiles) _Not the length I was anticipating, but eh; what can one do when they can't write anymore and they like it how it is? NOTHING I say. So please enjoy my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! I worked REALLY hard on it!

Disclimar: Haruhi and Co. belong to Bisco Hatori.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Their world had always been small.

Ever since they were small, it had always been just the two of them; two halves of one whole person.

Hikaru had been born before Kaoru, so often in family functions, they spoke about him being the one to take up their mother's business or something, but Hikaru would always correct them and say the _both _of them would take over their mother's business when the time came; because no one could separate the Hitachiin twins that easily, because they wouldn't let them.

Kaoru had always been the more mature of the two, though; he could easily hold his emotions in check while his older brother would snap out whenever he was angry, and then feel really bad about it later and sulk in his room, searching for his younger brother's reassurance and presence that he'd always be there for him. And Kaoru always promised that he would, no matter what. And he would, because he didn't want to be separated from his brother ever; they were two halves of one whole person, after all, and if you take away one half, you take away half of the person.

Kaoru was everything Hikaru was, but he had traits Hikaru didn't have, just like Hikaru had traits that he didn't have. And he accepted this, taking it in stride and smiling it off whenever it started to bother him. He would think over the things that bother him over and over again until finally it stopped bothering him, and he could sleep peacefully at night, falling asleep to the slow heartbeat of his brother lying down next to him.

But when Fujioka Haruhi entered their lives and was able to tell them apart, even when they hide the direction their bangs went; they knew that their world was slowly going to grow. It wouldn't just be 'them' anymore; it would be Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru.

Because Kaoru was always last. He was born second after all, and he was used to this.

During their high school years they had been close; they had been the brothers with the 'forbidden love' in the Host Club, and they had grown close to Haruhi during those years. When they went to college, they would e-mail all of their friends from the Host Club weekly, updating on things that were happening in the lives, and asking how everyone else was.

Tamaki had met a girl in his college and they were going steady; Kyouya had been named heir to his family's company for something extraordinary that he had done; Mori and Honey had grown a stronger bond and doing their usual thing.

And Haruhi was in a big University, studying to become a lawyer, which the twins found was great because that was her dream.

Kaoru had always known that Hikaru had a crush on Haruhi; a stronger crush than even their lord Tamaki. He was scared to let his brother go to her at first, though as they grew older and the crush grew to something stronger, he had decided something that was life changing for both of the twins.

Haruhi was allowed into their world; she was the only one the younger twin trusted with his brother's heart, other than himself of course.

But a love between brothers could never be; as it was a 'forbidden love' after all and also looked down upon. Maybe even illegal. So he let Haruhi take his brother's heart from him, and take care of him.

The two had dated for a few years, Kaoru always the one to set them up or get Haruhi the proper clothes. He was always there to remind Hikaru not to be too harsh or not to argue with her; to make the date enjoyable and make sure that if they had a thunderstorm that he was there for the girl. The older twin had always been grateful to the younger, hugging him in his thanks and then going off to have his date, leaving his brother smiling at the doorway, his eyes a little more distant than they had been before.

They had finally gotten married after years of dating, and Kaoru had been the best man, some girl that they didn't know from Haruhi's middle school the maid of honour. The wedding had been beautiful; Kaoru and Hikaru had designed the wedding dress for Haruhi, since they had taken over their mother's company after she had retired, leaving it into their capable hands. Haruhi had, of course, looked beautiful in it, and the wedding went off without a hitch.

They had moved into a comfortable sized house, Kaoru their next door neighbor on Hikaru's request, and they had lived happily. When Haruhi had declared she was pregnant, both the twins were ecstatic and had started looking for names in baby books, making a list of names for girls and for boys. Haruhi had laughed at their antics, but had let them anyhow, saying it was one less thing she had to do as she went about her days a little slowly because of her ever growing belly. The doctor had declared that they were going to have twins, and the Hitachiin brothers had laughed, wondering if Hikaru's twins would be anything like them.

Finally, when the twins were born, they found that they were two girls. Hikaru had asked Kaoru what he thought their names should be, and the younger had replied that the older one should be Kyoko, and the young Kagami. Haruhi and Hikaru had agreed to the names, and the twins were known as Hitachiin-Fujioka Kyoko and Kagami. They grew up to be much like their father and uncle, though a little more feminine with some of their mother's trait and then their own unique traits, creating two halves of one whole person.

Because that's what twins were.

That what Hikaru and Kaoru were, even to this day;

Living in their small world that consisted of themselves and their family.

Two halves of one whole.


End file.
